sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dash the Turtle
Welcome hi! came to ask if you were liking the wiki. I'm sure you are, but just asking lol Statticat (talk) 21:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Questions (Add Questions and i'll answer them) DUDE!!! I need to know what u use for the sprites!!! yours is just too cool!!! Statticat (talk) 20:42, July 22, 2013 (UTC) so are you making dash hit on my character and did you see me drawing that school pic of nitro today? Statticat (talk) 22:28, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Y U HAVE SUCH AN AWESOME AVATAR. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ dood i think i saw you today at school... im not sure though.... and Static kinda likes Dash back Statticat (talk) 21:34, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Good luck. Sure. We can be friends.Baine The Hedgehog (talk) 13:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) hey in case ur wondering, i look like this: and it does look like me Statticat (talk) 23:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) who na whatnao? how u change urusername????!!!!! Statticat (talk) 03:20, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ok cool Just to let you know, you might wanna edit Josh's page soon so people know he's your character. Also you could edit whatever else you want ~ Sam237 ??? Staticcat (talk) 02:11, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ohzies. okStaticcat (talk) 02:20, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Marcelo Delgado. Dude I found you on YouTube! --Sovash-100 (talk) 22:37, October 2, 2013 (UTC) It's ok, I won't. I was just shocked to find you. Your my little brother's age but I always thought u were as old as me (16). --Sovash-100 (talk) 22:52, October 2, 2013 (UTC) hey dash I had a weird bream that involved you. message me back if you want to know. Staticcat (talk) 03:02, October 6, 2013 (UTC) lol that's awesome. Anyway, I moved to wisconsin, and you were the next door neightbor. We were hanging out and our parents were really mad. it was weird. Staticcat (talk) 03:14, October 6, 2013 (UTC) actually, you do. Hmmm I think I'm probably wrong but is it maybe, possibly ... You maybe? (Lol sarcasm) ~ Sam237 Picture Okay sure, I can make it tomorrow! Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 03:44, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay here Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 23:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Yay! I'll go post it! Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 04:20, October 9, 2013 (UTC) http://i1267.photobucket.com/albums/jj553/gv6500/DashtheTurtle.png your image is online :) AcaraKat (talk) 21:02, October 9, 2013 (UTC)AcaraKat Ape steroids Knuckles I know, right? I noticed that too. And it is stupid. I like Knuckles better with the mittens. (The hands on that picture actually creep me out). Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 05:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to make the best fanart you've ever seen now. Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 00:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) DONE Hello Hi! --Matthew Cenance (talk) 22:33, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I have finally finished Sam's move set, taunts and other stuff. It took me ages to think of it. I will be posting it tomorrow. Just felt like letting you know ~ Sam237 I never made it clear i like you back alot please dont puch me away i cant go on if you do Staticcat (talk) 01:18, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I am the same age as papiocutie and my name is a pallendrome sorry, i thought you liked legend of zelda, so i sent out a puzzle. Find Paws if you want to know about me. Staticcat (talk) 02:11, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Um, what? What do you want to know? Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:18, November 18, 2013 (UTC) urrrr i meant my name and stuff. not to be vague or anything Staticcat (talk) 02:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay well I don't know how old Statticat is I could probably figure it out though. And her name starts with an h.Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 02:22, November 18, 2013 (UTC) I edited more of Frozen The Hedgehog and added part 2 go check it out and tell me what you think. So who did start the Dash and Static the cat shipping? answer about black knight rp well... its not over... i just need to add more to parts... i better let everyone know then.... but... it felt like its been dragging on and on... with really no big change or anything... to me its all.. confusing... but i'll let everyone know. or try... but its not over, okay. SonicKnucklesFan92 03:11, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Soooo.....you know......................................darn you google+ (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 01:41, November 29, 2013 (UTC) hey dash remember the mistletoe pic? i dug around in my closet and found a scarf exactly like the one you drew on my character. FREAKY!!! XD Staticcat (talk) 00:47, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh my God. That just made my day. HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHA!!!! Paws-the-Wolf (talk) 21:31, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Go in the live chat. Hi hi! I would love to be friends! :3 I don't mind drawing Dash for you it'll just have to be done on the weekend as I'm busy during the week ^^;SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 02:11, December 5, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree how do you know that you can trust me? and that i'm not some 30-year-old pervert who kidnaps children? Staticcat (talk) 16:17, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it's fine... I have the lineart I need to color and shade tho :U SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 22:13, December 8, 2013 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree *sighs* ok fine just don't do anything too suspicious XD sorry for anyhting i said wrong Staticcat (talk) 00:14, December 9, 2013 (UTC) random stupid question: if we were thrown into a sburb situation, would we be in the same session? Staticcat (talk) 20:00, December 14, 2013 (UTC) you... dont know what that is, do you? it's a stupid game that would destroy the planet but create a universe and guess what? when it comes out next year, i'm going ot play it and i need some people on my team (i need two more ^_^') Staticcat (talk) 20:05, December 14, 2013 (UTC) DATAHELL FRICKLEFRACKLE C-P-YEAHHHHHHHHH I OWE YOU ONE OH YEAHHHHHHH NOW I ONLY NEED ONE MORE PERSON FOR THE SESSION THEN ITS ONNNNN! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH Staticcat (talk) 20:13, December 14, 2013 (UTC) this weird thing... Well hello there~ Yeahhh...this is about your group picture blog I would leave this on the blog, but my internet seems to hate the wiki right now and it won't load the comments, so I can't leave comments on it D; I don't know why ;-; Anyway..I was wondering if Ivy could be in it, please? :3 If it's needed I'll be able to get you a reference for her tommorow ^^ This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 19:26, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Erg Well, it's not AS bad as I expected, but...I still like the old Knuckles better... So is that the revealed picture then? Oh. Well I hope it looks like that then. That's probably the only normal fanmade revealed thing I've seen so far, all the other ones are just kind of...disturbing. KniroAndTito3915 (talk) 00:18, December 18, 2013 (UTC) that was really nice to say that all of your friends are "SWAG" X3 I never got what it meant but im pretty sure its something nice! :3 The Sage of Ruin (talk) 18:03, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Judas: Sure why not, i heard you can have up t five in a team. (~The almighty Onup God of Lightning~)(Who the hell do you think I am) 02:44, December 31, 2013 (UTC) one user in the past drew creepy pictures of your character. this ain't pesterchum. (talk) 00:31, January 5, 2014 (UTC) well, they werent creepy, but still. to answer your question yes. i'll still be on Deviantart. I'll never leave that site. - SonicKnucklesFan92 yes. we'll be able to talk. do meh sprites please I really want a sprite for ion and I need you to help me out on it SONIC ADVANCE 3 --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 02:38, January 28, 2014 (UTC) dash! why are you depressed? don't be depressed. I'll do anything i can to make you feel better :3 <> (carcinoGenesist) (Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory) (talk) 18:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC)